


Samus/Tracer Prompt

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Metroid Series, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, As I wrote this I realized that Link and Zelda are not actually human, Cross Over, F/F, Look samus was raised by bird aliens, Mutual Pining, Other, Trans Character, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Samus, Writing Prompt, gender fluid, link is gender fluid, mention of transphobia, she is probably pretty weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Writing Prompt:Hmm. It'd be fun to see a meeting between Samus and Tracer. 2 - Roommates. Probably 4 - pining as well since Lena is incredibly gay. I'll leave the last one to you. If you want to include anyone else go right ahead!(this has turned into a general crossover world building exercise featuring romance elements.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple notes: I had a hard time figuring out how to reconcile galaxy famous bounty hunter and time jumping super soldier with roommates, so this is a sort of far future college AU. Imagine Samus took some time off bounty hunting early on to get an education or something so she could figure out being human.
> 
> I have always had this head canon that Samus is an incredible badass on the battlefield but having been raised outside of human society she really struggles with social interaction and has all sorts of unusual cultural associations that most humans don’t. This is based on one of the sillier ideas I had. Hope people enjoy it!

Samus’ new roommate was a bit of a problem.

It wasn’t her fault. She was kind, dependable, she did her share of the cleaning. In all fairness it was actually Samus who had the problem. She had been raised by the Chozo and while her recent reintegration to human society had gone alright she still carried over quite a few ideas from Chozo society. In particular, the Chozo, like many avians, used brightly colored displays to signal a desire to, well, mate.

Samus had quickly learned to deal with the amount of color in the normal human wardrobe, but Lena was on another level. Everything she wore was bursting with color. Yellow, orange, blue, and always bright enough to light up a room. A daring chozo might wear a colorful scarf or maybe some bright jewlery, but by the standards Samus was used to Lena’s clothing was down right scandalous. Samus had to fight not to stare every time she was in the same room.

It didn’t help that Lena was a very attractive woman. Intelligent, cheerful, and confident in ways that Samus struggled with. She had been a great friend, always willing to give advice to help as Samus had made her first real effort to reintegrate into human society. Truthfully Samus had begun to harbor a small flame for her.

“Hey Sammy, whatcha up to?”

Samus looked up at Lena from the book she had been failing to read. Lena was peaking into her room.

“I’m just doing some homework.” Samus said.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me and the girls. I know you are new to living with humans, and you said you have trouble making friends. I thought you might want to come with us, we are going to go drinking.”

Samus’ first instinct was to refuse. She usually did, social interaction was so difficult. But if anyone in the world wasn’t going to judge her it was Lena…

—

Lena’s heart pounded as she waited for the response. It shouldn't matter this much, it wasn’t like she was asking her out on a real date, but she couldn’t help it.

“Yes, I think I will.” Samus said, carefully marking her place before putting down her book. “Can I ask, what sort of clothing is appropriate for going drinking?”

Right. Samus struggled with lots of simple cultural things. It was a big hurdle for her to get over for social interaction.

“Probably something casual. Maybe something a bit more colorful would be cute?”

“Colorful?” Samus asked. “I, um, don’t have a lot of very colorful clothes.”

“Maybe I can help ya pick something out.” Lena said. “Mind if I come in?”

“Of course, I would appreciate your advice.”

“You don’t have to be so formal.” Lena said, walking to Samus’ closet. “Lets see… Hmm, you were not kidding, you don’t have a lot of casual stuff, do ya?” Lena said, pushing aside clothes. It was actually a lot worse than she had expected, almost everything was grey or brown or tan, the classic wardrobe of a woman who lacked confidence and tried to blend in, though this was the worst case Lena had ever seen. The only things with any real color at all were a few things things near the back… Lena pulled a dress out of the closet that was hiding in the very back, up against the wall.

“Oh, this is so cute!” She said, holding it up to look at. It was a simple summer dress, elegant and long in a casual sort of way, blue, with colorful flowers.

“I’ve never seen you wear this before, I didn’t even know you had stuff like this!” Lena said, looking up at Samus. For the first time ever she saw the woman blush. Lena’s heart melted. She decided she had to get Samus into the dress. It would be good for her, the poor woman needed some help building her confidence.

“I wanted a few things for, um, special occasions.” Samus said.

“This would be perfect!” Lena said.

“I- what? Wear that? Tonight?” Samus said, blushing even harder.

“Yeah! Casual, colorful, comfortable. Perfect for drinking night.”

“I don’t know if I would look good in it.” Samus said quickly.

“Samus, you are built like an amazon goddess. You would look good in sweatpants and a t-shirt.” Lena said, rolling her eyes. “Come on, live a little. You wanted to wear it, right? That is why you bought it?”

“Yes, I suppose so…” Samus said.

“Look, I am not going to twist your arm. But I think you would look great in it.”

Samus looked down at her, then back to the dress. Lena could practically see the internal struggle.

“Come on, I bet all the girls would be into it. I know I would.” Lena said, screaming inside her own head and desperately fighting back a blush of her own.

“…Alright, why not.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write a thing again for this. Not as too the point as the other one was, but it'll get there! I am going to write this in small, lightly edited 500-1000 word blocks. No idea where the plot is going besides it is Samus/Tracer, though I have a rough idea of what is going to happen in the next chapter. This story is basically a cross over world building exercise with the foreground of a little romance story (and maybe more eventually), so don't expect anything too deep.

"So going out drinking it's specifically about drinking  _ alcohol _ ." Samus said as they walked into the bar. It took Lena a few moments to decide if Samus was making a deadpan joke.

"What did you think it was?" Lena asked.

"I thought maybe we would sample luxury drinks? Especially good smoothies or something." Samus said. "I am Chozo, our expressions are different. How drunk are we looking to become?” She asked.

"Normally just a bit buzzed, but that depends mostly on Zelda. Apparently she had a bad date last night, so we follow her lead. You don’t have to get drunk if you don’t want to though.” Lena added quickly, she didn't want Samus to feel uncomfortable or pressured to do anything she wasn't prepared for.

“Oh, I am not bothered by it.” Samus said. “I rather enjoy the looseness that comes with the process. It helps to let your hair down." She said. "Did I use that one right? I got a book on English expressions."

_ That is adorable. _ Lena thought.

"It was very nearly right, something about the grammar feels a bit strange? Honestly English is a hell language with so many odd rules and I am not an expert."

"I'm not too concerned about being precisely correct as long as my meaning is clear." Samus said, smiling down at Lena. Lena covered her blush by looking away to scan the bar.

“Oh, Zelda and Link are over there.” Lena said, pointing to a pair of blondes already sitting at a table. It looked like Zelda had taken the situation quite badly. She had a bottle of some sort of liquor in front of her and a glass that was much too large for potent spirits. Link was hugging her arm and leaning up against her.

"Oh, I forgot to say, Link is gender fluid, based on their clothing it looks like today is a girl day." Lena asked.

"What does gender fluid mean?" Samus asked with that minor tilt of her head she used when she asked questions. Lena kicked herself for not bringing it up earlier, who knew what gender roles were like in chozo society.

"Well, Link does not have a constant gender. Sometimes they feel like a man, sometimes they feel like a woman, sometimes neither."

"So their gender changes." Samus said, nodding. "Do they change their body as well?"

"Um, well they wear different clothes and stuff like that." Lena said. "But they are humanoid, not a shape shifter if that is what you are asking."

"That must be difficult for them. When I decided I was a woman Chozo biotech was a real help."

"You are trans?" Lena asked with a small amount of surprise.

"What is trans?" Samus asked.

"Ok, this isn't exactly correct, but in simple terms when someone's gender doesn't match the body they were born with."

"Yes, I would qualify then. I didn't know humans differentiated in that way, there isn't a separate term for that in the Chozo language. How odd. Does it have to do with medical needs? Maybe the Chozo used to but gender-body alignment procedures are trivial with Chozo biotech. I don't even know if it would be possible to determine someone's original anatomical configuration without medical records." Samus said, talking through her reasoning out loud. She had a habit of doing this around people she trusted, to help her learn more about the society she was trying to integrate into.

"Well, medicine is part of it I guess, but the bigger part is probably prejudice. There are lots of people who think it is bad to be trans." Lena said with a sigh. “It can even lead to violence.”

"That is barbaric." Samus said. “Link must be very brave to be so open with their gender. That is commendable.”

"Yeah. It is a whole thing. We have communities and support for each other though, and things are a lot better than they used to be.” Lena explained, leading Samus over to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes about this chapter and my head canons regarding metroid stuff:
> 
> First, I like the idea that being 'chozo' is not necessarily something about a species, but about culture. By becoming so integrated into Chozo society Samus would be considered one of them in every way that matters to them - hence why they were willing to share their extremely advanced weapon technology with her.
> 
> Second, the Chozo have demonstrated exceptionally excellent biotechnology, designing a biological weapon as alien and dangerous as the metroids from the ground up. Gender transition would be a cake walk.
> 
> Also, Samus is trans and has benefited from Chozo biotech as much or more than she has from their weapon tech. I got *lots* of head canons about that, I will probably work lots of them in as I write this.

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the fic: I realized after writing this that all of the power suit variants are very brightly colored. Which would make the power suit the chozo equivalent of bikini armor.
> 
> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish


End file.
